


Friendship gone awry

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Series: Supernatural Backstories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, a friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did John come to trust Bob Singer with his life? How did they meet? Well, You'll find out. Sit back, Buckle up, and enjoy the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship gone awry

**Author's Note:**

> Comment to let me know what you think... oh and by the way... in this first chapter john is 15, bobby is 17. (i don't know their actual age difference.)

"Leave him alone! He never did anything to you!" A young Robert Singer yells at the bullies screwing with John Winchester.

 

"I'm fine! Just go away." John yells back, but before he gets the chance to get away the older boy has jumped into the fray and punches the biggest bully in the jaw.

 

"Sure. You're totally okay." Robert Singer says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Just like you totally don't have a torn backpack because of that guy."

 

"Yeah, thanks I guess." Young John answers as he scuttles away from the older boy.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, kid! Yeah, you!" Bobby shouts as he rushes up to the boy "You wanna hang out at my house tonight? My mom's making chicken!"

 

"Sure, but I have to go home and ask my mom first." John says uncertainly, "I can't miss my bus!!" He says rushing off.

 

"I'll drive you!" Bobby says rushing after him. "That way I can get an answer faster."

 

"Okay... I guess my mom wouldn't get upset." John agrees and walks with Bobby to his rusty truck in the parking lot.

* * *

 

"You sure this is okay? Like your mom isn't gonna get mad or anything?" John asks as they head to Bobby's house.

 

"Nope, my cousins are here from arkansas. My parents said I could invite someone to dinner." Bobby answers the younger boy.

 

"Oh. Okay." Responds a nervous John.

* * *

 

 

"Hey Mom, this is my friend John. I was hoping he could stay for dinner." A tentative Robert Singer says, introducing the boy.

 

"Yes, of course Bobby." She says kindly smiling at the boy. but whispering to her son, "Warn him about your father... he's in a mood tonight."

 

"Yes, ma'am" Bobby tells his mother, and leads John up to his bedroom.

* * *

 

"So...John... I have to warn you. My dad, he's kind of, umm, rough? You'll need to be on your best behavior. And don't speak, unless you are spoken to." Bobby hurriedly stutters out.

 

"O...kay.... I can do that I guess..." John responds, worried.

 

"Alright, let's introduce you to the family." Bobby says leading him back downstairs.

 

* * *

"Hey guys, This is John Winchester. He's going to eat dinner with us tonight, if that's okay with all of you." Bobby announces as he hugs his extended family.

 

"So, who is this? A boyfriend?" Bobby's father asks in an unkind snarl.

 

"No dad, He's just my friend. Promise." Bobby whispers while John looks at him questioningly.

 

"Whatever." His father growls.

 

"Umm, John, this is Mary, Herman, Sal, and James." Bobby continues, introducing John to the rest of the family.

 

"Nice to meet all of you." John responds nodding to them.

 

"I'm so glad that Bobby found a friend!" Mary squeals and gives John a big hug.

 

"Yeah, umm, okay." John mutters as he shrugs from the embrace. 

 

"Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Singer shouts from the Dining room. The family follows one after the other, Bobby pulls John along.

* * *

 

"I think that went well." Bobby says, sighing with relief as he drives John home. "Can I hang out at your house next time? Meet you parents?"

 

"Parent. My father left when I was 4, But yeah. I'll ask my mom." John says with a strained smile.


End file.
